Quand la Mort frappe à votre porte
by Lia9749
Summary: Qu'est-ce que la mort ? C'est la question qu'on avait posée à Marinette un jour à l'école. A votre avis qu'a-t-elle répondu?


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est au créateur Thomas Astruc.

Note de l'auteur : Je voudrais remercier les bêtas qui m'ont aidé dans ce projet : Diamly et Syln. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fautes et d'horreur qu'elles ont dû corriger. Je tiens aussi à remercier les personnes qui m'ont conseillée avant que je ne trouve ses formidables bêtas. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Qu'est-ce que la mort ? C'est la question qu'on avait posée à Marinette un jour à l'école. Ce jour-là, elle avait répondu une réponse banale sans émotion, qu'on aurait pu croire tirée d'un dictionnaire. La jeune fille avait expliqué que pour elle, la mort, c'était l'absence de vie, que c'était quand une personne cessait de vivre et que son cadavre finissait rongé par les vers, que c'était perdre quelqu'un. Oui c'était cela la mort pour la franco-chinoise à l'époque.

Elle n'avait jamais été en présence de la mort, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé dans les yeux et n'avait jamais eu besoin de la supplier de la laisser tranquille. Quand la jeune styliste repensait à cette époque, elle se disait qu'elle était bien naïve de penser que la vie était immuable. Maintenant dans ses souvenirs elle savourait cette époque bénie où la mort pour elle n'était qu'une théorie.

Cependant tout avait basculé, ce jour-là. Cette journée qui aurait pourtant dû être comme les autres, se passer comme les autres et surtout finir comme les autres. Mais ce n'était pas une journée comme les autres, non, car à ce moment-là, la mort, avait décidé de frapper à sa porte, et même de s'installer avec elle avec son cortège de souffrance.

Depuis cet instant la vie de la jeune héroïne n'avait plus jamais été comme avant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu d'un seul coup, qu'on lui avait arraché son cœur pour le briser en mille morceaux, le piétiner sans vergogne et lui arracher une partie de sa vie. Cette journée aurait pu se passer tellement bien, mais non il avait fallu que la mort soit de la partie et malheureusement face à elle, Ladybug avait perdu.

Elle avait échoué à protéger ce qui était important à ces yeux, elle qui s'était pourtant juré que sa vie d'héroïne n'apporterait aucun désagrément à ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait juste oublié que la Mort se moque des promesses et au contraire prend plaisir à vous briser. Mais la Mort n'était pas la seule à rire des promesses que s'était faite la coccinelle, le Papillon lui aussi prenait un malin plaisir à la faire plier jusqu'à ce qu'elle en tombe et ne puisse plus se relever.

Oui, le Papillon, souffrait tellement qu'il se moquait bien de savoir combien de vies il allait saccager, si les héros ressortiraient en blessés, voir vivants de leur combat ou si des civils seraient touchés. Aucun sacrifice ne serait trop grand pour qu'elle revienne et qu'il la revoit lui sourire, lui dire je t'aime et le réconforter dans ses moments de doutes.

Pour atteindre son objectif il avait même mis de côté sa relation avec son fils il savait qu'Adrien souffrait de ce manque d'affection, mais il se disait que quelques années sans amour c'était le prix à payer pour qu'il puisse lui ramener sa mère. Et le Papillon se disait, qu'après tout, tout être humain dans ce monde aurait fait comme lui pour ramener un être cher.

C'est pour ces raisons que ce jour-là, le Papillon n'avait pas hésité à envoyer son diabolique akuma dans le corps d'une personne dépressive, au bord de la folie, qui haïssait le monde entier depuis qu'un chauffard avait enlevé la vie de toute sa famille alors que lui en était ressorti indemne.

Cet akumatisé était le plus puissant que le vilain avait créé, il n'avait pas de morale et se fichait bien de ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était faire souffrir comme lui avait souffert. Il n'aimait pas le bonheur, ça le dégoûtait, voir des familles heureuses lui rappelait sa propre solitude, son vide, ce qu'il n'avait plus.

Il savait déjà qui serait ses premières victimes, oui ces gens qui empestaient le bonheur à pleins nez et qui lui crachait leur joie d'être ensemble à la figure. Oui ses cibles c'étaient eux, les Dupain-Cheng.

Dès que Marinette avait appris qu'un super-vilain été en train de terroriser les Parisiens, elle s'était aussitôt transformée à l'abri des regards puis avait foncé vers les lieux où son yo-yo lui avait signalé l'akumatisé. Son cœur s'était serré, quand elle avait remarqué la localisation sur son arme et tout de suite une vague de peur lui avait tordu les entrailles.

Elle le savait, elle le sentait, ses parents étaient en danger et elle devait les protéger quoi que cela puisse lui coûter. Mais quand elle était arrivée, c'était déjà trop tard, le mal était fait. Une odeur de sang avait afflué jusqu'à ses narines, ce qui l'avait rendue nauséeuse. Elle avait eu la tête qui tournait et l'impression que le monde était en train de s'effondrer autour d'elle.

Sa vue s'était brouillée et elle s'était rendue compte que des larmes étaient en train de couler sur ses joues. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et puis tout ce rouge, toute cette hémoglobine était en train de la rendre folle : elle avait manqué à tous ses devoirs en tant qu'héroïne mais aussi en tant que fille.

Elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle portait le miraculous de la création, si c'était pour laisser mourir ses proches. Elle ne s'était plus sentie digne de ses boucles d'oreilles, elle avait eu envie de les arracher et de laisser couler au dehors de son corps tout ce liquide rouge qui lui permettait de vivre.

Oui à cet instant, elle avait eu envie d'abandonner, ça lui été déjà arrivé d'être découragée et de ne pas se sentir digne du costume rouge à points noirs, mais jamais autant qu'à ce moment-là. Ladybug avait eu l'impression d'être dans une tragédie, où le héros savait qu'un danger allait frapper, et que malgré toute sa force et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour que la prophétie ne se réalise pas, la fatalité le touchait quand même et il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

À cet instant Marinette se dit que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était forcément un cauchemar, ses parents ne pouvaient pas être là : étendus par terre baignant dans leur sang, avec une sorte de monstre aux yeux complétement déments au-dessus d'eux. Elle pensait qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand l'akumatisé se mit à l'attaquer.

Ce monstre l'avait envoyé valser de l'autre côté de la rue et s'était mis à rire d'une façon inhumaine. C'est à cet instant précis, que la jeune fille prit réellement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas un songe, c'était la réalité et il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière, les prochains jours ne seraient jamais plus comme avant.

Quand elle rentrerait du lycée maintenant, sa mère ne serait plus là pour lui sourire et lui dire de prendre un goûter avant de faire ses devoirs, son père n'entrerait plus dans sa chambre le week-end pour jouer avec elle à la console, elle ne mangerait plus jamais ses délicieuses pâtisseries qui faisaient rêver tout Paris.

Quand elle prit enfin conscience de ce que ça signifiait, elle sentit une rage et un désir de vengeance prendre possession d'elle toute entière. Elle allait lui faire payer, faire couler son sang comme lui avait fait couler celui de ses parents. Oui, elle avait besoin de le faire souffrir comme elle-même souffrait. C'était pendant qu'elle était en train de ruminer ses projets de vengeance, que Chat Noir arriva sur les lieux du crime.

Et quand il avait vu ce qui était offert à ses yeux, ce fut comme s'il venait de se prendre un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Il ne put empêcher une larme de couler en voyant les parents si gentils de sa camarade de classe, morts sur le sol qui était inondé de leur sang. Il avait repensé à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé en leur compagnie, aux pâtisseries qu'ils lui donnaient pendant ses parties de jeux avec Marinette, à tout l'amour qu'ils lui avaient donné, alors qu'il n'était pas de leur famille.

Puis d'un seul coup, la panique l'avait gagné, il se demandait si Marinette était encore en vie, il se demandait si elle allait bien, la détresse pouvait se voir sur son visage.

Il s'était tourné vers sa partenaire pour lui demander si elle avait des nouvelles de son amie mais il s'était figé avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa Lady il ne l'avait jamais vu avant : c'était de la haine à l'état pur.

Ce qu'il avait vu dans ses prunelles lui avait fait si peur qu'il s'était mis à secouer la jeune fille comme si sa vie en dépendait, il avait envie de revoir une lueur d'humanité dans son regard. Grâce aux secousses de son ami, la bleutée était sortie de ses pensées morbides et elle venait de se rendre compte que son fidèle allié était enfin là, à ses côtés, elle n'était pas toute seule.

Pourtant elle s'était rendue compte qu'il avait l'air angoissé et se demandait pourquoi. Elle l'avait compris quand il lui avait demandé si elle savait où était Marinette et si oui comment elle allait. À ce moment-là, elle avait laissé tomber le masque. Elle avait besoin qu'il sache qui elle était et avait révélé à son coéquipier qui elle était avec beaucoup de larmes.

Chat Noir avait été choqué d'apprendre qui était sa coéquipière et avait ressenti sa douleur, sa tristesse et sa colère. Ressentir cela le fit entrer dans une immense fureur et lui donna une envie de vengeance qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il voulait venger la mort des Dupain-Cheng, venger la douleur de son amie et l'aider en tant que Ladybug à arrêter le méchant.

Et tous les deux emplis de rage se jetèrent sur le meurtrier, ils voulaient qu'il meure lui aussi. Cependant ils souhaitaient la mort de l'akumatisé, pas de l'homme qui était enfermé à l'intérieur de ce monstre manipulé par le Papillon. Certes ils voulaient qu'il soit jugé mais par des gens dont c'était le métier, eux ce n'était pas leur rôle. Malgré leur intense colère et leurs douleurs ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'ils étaient incapables de tuer.

Mais dès les premiers coups ils se rendirent compte de leurs différences de forces même à deux contre un. Cet ennemi n'avait plus rien à perdre et ne cherchait pas à protéger sa vie, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était infliger de la douleur même si après il devait succomber à ses blessures. Il était trop puissant, même si les deux héros arrivaient à lui donner quelques coups, l'akumatisé le leur rendait en bien plus violent et plus dangereux.

Les deux compagnons s'essoufflèrent rapidement et leurs blessures les faisaient de plus en plus souffrir, ralentissant leurs mouvements. Pour la première fois depuis leur début les deux super-héros comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille et que ce combat-là ne se terminerait pas par un « bien joué ». Et le destin leur avait donné raison, car même en invoquant le Lucky Charm de Ladybug les coéquipiers n'arrivaient pas à s'en sortir.

Et il y eut cette attaque mortelle qui visa Ladybug et où elle se dit que c'était la fin. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant que la douleur arrive, mais elle ne vint pas. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux c'était pour voir que Chat Noir, son Chat Noir s'était sacrifié une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

Il était face à elle et son visage se tordit de douleur à l'impact de l'attaque. Pourtant il trouva encore la force de lui sourire, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres comme s'il voulait lui faire croire que tout allait bien.

Pourtant dans ses yeux on pouvait lire que c'était faux, son regard exprimait la résignation face à la mort et il avait cette petite étincelle au fond des yeux qui faisait ressentir à Marinette tous ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire : à quel point il l'aimait. Elle le vit s'effondrer à ses pieds comme une poupée en chiffon et elle hurla comme jamais elle ne cria auparavant, comme jamais elle ne criera plus.

La coccinelle s'était empressée de le prendre dans ses bras, elle voulait qu'il rouvre les yeux, qu'il lui parle, que la blessure ne soit pas aussi grave que ce qu'elle en avait l'air. Mais elle avait su que c'était fini, il n'y aurait plus de Chat Noir et Ladybug, plus de blague douteuse, plus de drague, c'était la fin et Marinette s'était mise à pleurer.

Chat Noir avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux une dernière fois, quand il avait senti les larmes de sa lady qui tombaient sur lui, il les avait ouverts au moment de détransformation et il avait entendu sa partenaire dire son prénom avec sur une expression de douleur intense.

Elle était dévastée de découvrir qui avait été son partenaire depuis le début : elle était en train de perdre les deux hommes de sa vie et ne pouvait rien faire. Elle lui avait répété à quel point elle était désolée, mais Adrien l'avait fait taire et lui avait demandé de lui faire une promesse et elle avait accepté.

Il avait rendu son dernier soupir juste après ça, souriant face à la mort comme si au fond il ne la redoutait pas tant que ça tant que sa Lady, elle, était sauve. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il laissait derrière lui une Marinette brisée à jamais.

Mais Adrien n'avait pas seulement laissé une Marinette en morceaux, le Papillon l'était aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : dès qu'il avait vu le visage de son fils apparaître sous le masque de Chat Noir, il avait rappelé l'akuma à lui. C'était vrai qu'il était prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour avoir les Miraculous de la création et de la destruction, mais pas ce sacrifice-là, elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner et lui aussi ne pourrait pas se pardonner.

C'était la fin et le Papillon s'était brûlé les ailes à trop jouer avec le feu, tout comme Icare il s'était trop approché du soleil et avait chu. Et dieu que la chute était dure. À ses yeux il était un monstre qui avait conduit son fils à la mort, un meurtrier, il ne méritait pas la rédemption et la justice des juges serait trop douce pour lui.

Quelques jours plus tard on avait retrouvé le corps sans vie de Gabriel Agreste avec une lettre expliquant son suicide. Quand elle l'avait appris, Marinette était passée par différentes émotions : le sentiment de trahison de la part de son idole, puis de la colère, en se demandant comment il avait osé faire cela et enfin de la peine en pensant qu'Adrien avait été tué indirectement par son propre père.

C'était le grand gardien qui avait recueilli Marinette après ces événements, se sentant un peu responsable de ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille mais surtout parce que de tous les porteurs du miraculous de la création, elle était celle à qui il s'était le plus attaché et il l'aimait comme si elle faisait partie de sa famille.

Il voulait que malgré toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle puisse trouver un peu de bonheur et ne vive pas toute sa vie dans la douleur. Mais malgré tout l'amour que ses amis ainsi que monsieur Fu lui donnaient, plus rien n'était comme avant. C'était une nouvelle Marinette qui continuait d'avancer sur le dur chemin de la vie, avec la mort à ses côtés pour lui rappeler chaque jour ce qui c'était passé.

Elle continuait à vivre pour tenir cette promesse faite à cet homme qu'elle aimait, elle lui avait promis qu'elle vivrait sa vie pour eux deux et qu'elle ne chercherait pas à se venger et c'est ce qu'elle faisait.

Et un jour on lui avait redemandé ce qu'était la mort. Cette fois elle avait mis plus de temps à répondre, elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir puis avait donné sa réponse. Elle avait dit que la mort c'était quelque chose qui vous déchirait de part en part, vous enlevait de force des êtres chers. La Mort c'était aussi quand elle ricanait et vous regardait vous débattre pour vous en sortir. C'était quand elle vous accompagnait chaque jour pour vous rappeler qu'ils ne sont plus, elle était dans des petites choses, comme une odeur quand elle passait devant une boulangerie, ou une parole qu'un garçon lui lançait pour la draguer, qui vous rappelle leur absence.

La mort c'est aussi vivre pour ceux qui ne sont plus là, vivre pour tenir une promesse faite à un ami, parce que la mort c'est aussi vivre sa vie en attendant son tour car on sait qu'au bout du tunnel, eux, ils seront là. Oui, c'était cela la mort pour Marinette.


End file.
